This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this computational study is to facilitate the quantitative delineation of the supragenome of important human bacterial pathogens using the finite supragenome model of Hogg et al. (http://genomebiology.com/2007/8/6/R103). We seek to perform all-against-all FASTA and TFASTA searches using the CDS gene sets (and their protein products) of the genomes from each available strain (for which data is available) of a given species of human bacterial pathogen